Kid Icarus: Dark Pit's protectionism
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Dark Pit had been keeping his whereabouts unknown from both Pit and Palutena. The Goddess of Light suspects that he is up to no good, thus she sends her champion to look for him in a forest, in the middle of the night. It turns out that they had been wrong... and, also, that someone else was frustrated with the ending... [story contains Pitcest / Pit x Dark Pit, and sexual themes]


**_Hello everyone! Here is a work of fiction that I wrote today, wanted to share it with you! I'll put the warnings here, since I didn't want to put them in the actual description :) This fiction is not an AU, like the other one I wrote called 'Heirs of the Light'—which you can find on my account page. It is set in the normal course of the story of Kid Icarus: Uprising :) Anyhow, I will leave you to it, for I must get back to the chapters of the Heirs :) I hope you'll enjoy your reading! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'm always pleased to read them! Also... Don't mind the interruption at the end. I had no luck and this time, he decided to intervene... Read at your own risks._**

 ** _Warnings: love, love, and... deep, profound frustration. You've been warned!_**

 ** _Yours truly, Circle of J._**

* * *

 **Dark Pit's protectionism**

* * *

 _.oOo. One-shot .oOo._

* * *

Pit had to admit: if there was one thing that he hated above all others, it was to go after Dark Pit. Palutena had forced him to wake up early in the morning, so that he was thrown out the door and asked to find his dark twin, who was supposedly up to no good since he hadn't reappeared in three weeks of time. Viridi had claimed to see him though, she said that he was busy on the Overworld, but the Goddess of Light didn't buy it. She knew how twisted Dark Pit had become in the last few months, and wanted to prevent a catastrophy. In fact, she had told Pit that she wanted to get rid of him; she said that destroying the darker version of her champion would be the best option to avoid a war with the other Gods, who were not too happy about a gloomy little angel roaming freely, away from everyone's sight. Pit couldn't blame them: he himself felt sort of uncomfortable everytime he had to hang out with Dark Pit. Not that he didn't like him! Quite... the opposite, much to his own dismay. Pittoo had been his friend since the fight with Hades, but it wasn't enough anymore; he wanted more than that. He had... wanted to claim him. To be with him always, to _love_ him—one thing that was absolutely out of question for his dear Goddess of Light. Pit had accepted his fate, owned up to the fact that he'd never get anywhere with Pittoo, but little did he know, he would be surprised...

The angel of light flew across the skies, led by his precious Palutena, and nearly ran into several tree branches once he had entered a forest. Palutena chuckled, forcing him to take sharp turns that he wished he never had to go through. He screamed in terror when he saw a tree trunk right in his path, almost certain that he wouldn't have time to avoid it this time. However, he was proved wrong when the Goddess of Light succesfully steered him away from impact. He sighed, relieved, and furrowed his brows when Dark Pit's alleged cave was made visible. It didn't seem very fancy... It was merely a cave like any other. Although it was close to the city Magnus lived in, it was still far enough to ensure that no human would venture in it. It appeared that Pittoo liked his privacy—which shouldn't have been a surprise, all things considered. Pit felt his wings start to burn up and Palutena quickly stopped the Power of Flight, for once again he had overused it; two times in less than a week. He cried out in fear when he fell to the warm, soft grass underneath him, face first in the mud. "Now that's just great..." he whined, causing his Goddess to laugh.

 _"If you were more careful with the Power of Flight, you wouldn't have to drop down like_ that!" she reminded him, to which he grunted and stood up.

Pit briefly looked around the forest and stepped up to the cave, whose entrance was covered with vines of all colors and sorts. White, tangly vines fell from its top, where there was a field of grass and several trees. It seemed as though the cave had been dug in rock, hidden underneath a hill. The light angel stood in front of it, placed his hands on his hips, and slightly pushed the vines off of his way. When his eyes looked across the cave, he saw nothing but darkness. There was no fire pit, no belongings, no nothing. And, mostly, there was no Dark Pit in sight. Pit sighed, annoyed, and thought that he had been mislead. It was still dark out, perhaps he should go back to Skyworld and sleep before starting up with his daily duties. He would have a busy day: he was supposed to be training the Centurions all morning, and eventually he'd also have to fetch some vegetables for another one of Palutena's vegetable surprises. He had no idea how he felt about it though... He would hate the palace to blow up once more, but at the same time he knew that he didn't have a say in anything. Even if he'd shared his worries with the Goddess of Light, she would just laugh at him for being a 'chicken'. He shook his head to come back to reality, and entered the small cave in front of him. "Lady Palutena?" he called out, perplexed, whilst he kept peeking around.

 _"Yes, Pit?"_ the Goddess answered almost immediately, bringing him a sense of security. She was there with him. No Dark Pit could represent a threat.

"You said that Pittoo would be here, but I don't see him anywhere," Pit explained, scratching the back of his head whilst he thought about where his darker twin could be at. They weren't really confidents... Dark Pit rarely told him about his whereabouts, even less as of late. He had been... secretive—by that he meant, even more than a normal secretive Pittoo would be. Whenever Pit asked him where he hid all the time, he would scoff and retort something like: 'Why do you wanna know, Pit-stain? So you and your Goddess can spy on me?'. That honestly was starting to get on his nerves too... Those harsh comebacks, Pittoo really was a faulty reflection; never would he talk like that in his entire life.

It was Palutena's laughter that brought him back to his senses. _"I'm convinced that Pittoo is there somewhere. Perhaps you should take a look around the area! Viridi said that this was his hideout."_

"Viridi says a lot of things, yet she does nothing about anything," Pit whined.

The Goddess of Light chuckled—he could almost hear her nodding vigorously without actually having to see her. _"Would you look at that! To think that Viridi has a soft spot for you, she'd be_ delighted _to hear that you talk behind her back!"_

Pit shrugged his shoulders and turned around, heading out of the cave. It was empty, what was the point of dwelling on it? Maybe he should've asked Palutena to go back to Skyworld before she cut off their connection... That would've been smart. Though, Pit admitted that he wasn't on the smart side of things in general. But generalities could be broken. He walked out of the cave and had to squint his eyes to adapt to the slightly lighter environment. Now, onto searching for Dark Pit... wherever he could be. If this truly was his 'lair' or something, he should've been found sleeping in it at such a late hour... Something was off, he could feel it. But instead of panicking and focusing on everything that was wrong in his existence—because that would take him too long—he decided to visit the forest, mainly the surroundings of that dark cave. What he found truly delighted him: a small pond, a few frogs here and there, one wolf wandering around the pond, surely to drink, and trees. The wildlife in this area was stunning: the colors of the different leaves of the trees, the soft whistle of the grass in the face of the cold—freezing cold would even be an understatement, if he was to be honest—wind, and also the animals enthralled him. "It's so beautiful around here..." he whispered to himself, gazing wide-eyed at the scenery.

The angel squatted down when he noticed that a frog was lost, quite far away from the pond, and took it in his hands in order to bring it closer to the water. "There you go, little one! Be careful on the way!" It jumped off and started swimming around, croaking to thank him for his service. Pit waved at it and suddenly, in the dim light of the moon above him, he saw a shadow looming over him. He quickly spun around, ready to take down whatever enemy had crept up to him, and his cautiousness dropped down when he met two ruby orbs that he knew all too well. Dark Pit stood there, folding his arms and tapping his right foot in the grass. Although he looked pretty pissed, he still managed to convey the feeling that he was bored out of his mind. Pit sprung to his feet, a slight smile spreading across his lips, and he hesitated to hug his twin. However, when he caught the serious glance of his other half, he decided not to, for his own preservation.

Dark Pit glanced away from him, noticed the small frog swimming off to the other side of the pond, and smirked. "You're done helping humans, now you're babysitting lost frogs?"

"Aw, come on! It needed help, _and_ I didn't have better to do since you were gone to wherever again," Pit said, very much accusative, before he glared at Pittoo. The dark angel shrugged his shoulder and looked off to the side, bothered by the fact that his lighter twin, Palutena's little dog, had caught up to him. He thought that he had told Viridi to keep her mouth shut... He'd have to pay her a courtesy call at some point, to tell her what he thought about her spreading the information. Pit sighed, defeated by the silent treatment that he received from his dark reflection, and eventually spoke up again: "I was concerned. You always disappear without telling us where you're going, and I don't like that! Anything could happen to you, you've got to let us know where we can find you!"

The dark angel stared at him, snorting: "Oh, and why's that? I already told you that I don't want anything to do with your Goddess Palutena. We saved her from the Chaos Kin, sure, but now she has to let me live my life. After all, I have absolutely no obligations towards _any_ of you—not even Viridi."

Pit rolled eyes; nice, exactly the kind of conversations that he hated to have with Dark Pit. To be fair, he had a point: yes, he had been created from him by the Mirror of Truth, but technically he had nothing to do with Viridi and Palutena. He had been a decent being in the past, enough to help Palutena when she most needed him, but that was that: he didn't owe anything to anyone, nor was he bound to stay with anyone. Now that Palutena was free of anyone's hold and wasn't in danger any longer, Dark Pit chose whether or not he wanted to stick around with their group. And the most obvious answer was no. But Pit couldn't accept that: he had grown too close to his darker version to let go of him. They were friends—not brothers because of Pit's burning feelings for him—and, for that reason alone, he refused to let him vanish completely. He had to keep looking for him, no matter where he would be, no matter if he even wanted to see him or not. Pit looked at Dark Pit, who had been standing in silence, and started to talk again—much to the dark angel's dismay, he had to say. "Anyways, Pittoo, you probably know why I came here, don't you?"

"Uhm, no clue?"

"Lady Palutena told me that you're up to no good."

"Wait, what the fuck?"

"So tell me, what have you been up to? You've been making sure that we couldn't find you, I know there is a reason for that, Pittoo. Be honest, with our connection I can tell when you're lying," Pit continued, but he was interrupted by his twin, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wait, what the fuck, Pit? I'm up to no good, that's what you said?" he asked, incredulous, and he couldn't hold back a laugh filled with intense, overwhelming nervousness. He couldn't believe his ears, was he serious? Was this real, or was he dreaming? If he was, it sure wasn't a nice dream at all! What was up with Pit? Of course Dark Pit had been avoiding him: he had been acting strange and cold with him. Did this mean that he was trying to start a war, or cause a new uprising? No, of course it didn't! The dark angel was just trying to live his life on his own, like he truly wanted to within himself. He admitted that he needed Pit, but _not_ for the reasons he was probably thinking about; not because if he died, then he would too. For... deeper reasons, but by the looks of it, Pit wasn't receptive. How hadn't he noticed? Dark Pit shook his head, pissed off; that was the last straw, he had had enough. This time, he would tell him, no matter if he was ready to hear it all or not. Bracing himself, Pittoo closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air of the early morning. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he exhaled and felt his body soothe. He eyed at Pit, who was still glowering at him as though he was hiding something, and sighed. "You're a moron, Pit. A fucking oblivious moron."

Pit's wings jerked up when he heard those insulting words, and he didn't waste a second to reply: "What is your problem?! You keep on insulting me!"

"Because you're stupid."

"And _you_ , still a treacherous blackheart!" Pit exclaimed, angrier than he'd ever been. How could Dark Pit not see his feelings for him? How could he ignore them so purposefully, how could he keep on hurting him and like it that way? He should've known that his darker version wouldn't be an ally; Palutena had said that he was 'fundamentally wicked', after all. Perhaps he should've listened instead of growing fond of him. Maybe it would've been a good idea to stay away from Dark Pit. The light angel teared up and turned away from his twin. "How comes that you never understand anything if _I_ 'm the one being stupid?"

Dark Pit frowned, confused, and dared to ask, though he wasn't fully sure: "What do you mean?"

Pit spun around to face him again, and felt his heart about to implode. Could he really tell him? Yes, he needed to, it had been too long. He had kept it for himself, and it apparently brought them nowhere... Maybe if he talked things out, if he expressed his feelings, then Dark Pit would tell him what he was doing on his own all the time? Because there had to be something. Pit clasped his hands behind his back and looked back at Pittoo. "I've been in love with you for weeks."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dark Pit asked coldly, before he burst in laughter. Pit blinked, puzzled by his reaction, and soon enough his darker version held onto his shoulders. "I've been avoiding you for a month because I thought that you didn't share _my_ feelings for you!"

Pit's eyes lit up with happiness; so he also had been feeling that way? For as long as he had? That was highly unexpected, though very welcome! He had dreamt of that moment for days on end... And now it was coming true. However, that still didn't answer his question: "That's... Pittoo, sincerely, what have you been up to behind my and Palutena's backs all this time?"

Dark Pit looked off and scratched his elbow. Without a second thought, he told him the truth: "I have been working my ass up to make sure that no threats could harm you..."

"What?" Pit reacted, moved by his twin's initiative, and he was about to ask for more details when Pittoo decided that it was time he gave them anyways.

"After the Uprising, you've made lots of enemies..." he started to explain, looking back at Pit with an affectionate smile on his lips. It was one of those rare occasions where he would find himself grinning with something akin to sincerity, and he had to say that it felt incredibly good. Being by Pit's side and smiling at him felt like the best thing in the world, even more so when it was constantly met with a bright grin of his own in return. Dark Pit dived into the sapphire eyes of his twin and continued his explanation: "I have seen many monsters from the Underworld rise and intending to put a hurt on you. I had to stop them—alone, because I didn't want them to get to you. That's why I kept my position secret; I would've hated for you to come and be attacked by one of these creeps."

Pit nodded and hugged Dark Pit right after he had finished telling him the story behind his absence. He felt himself tearing up, but not because he felt sad this time. His eyes burnt with heavy tears of joy. "So, all this time, you've been trying to protect me?"

"Is that _really_ a surprise to you?" the dark angel replied, raising an eyebrow. For once, he had accepted the embrace, even though usually he hated them. Pit's arms felt nice when they were wrapped around his waist. "Remember, two sides of the same coin: no you, no me. It shouldn't be the most _unheard of_ twist that you've ever seen."

"Oh, it isn't," Pit grinned. "I just wasn't expecting it, but I can be pretty thick sometimes."

Dark Pit nodded, which made the light angel laugh; yes, he knew, he wasn't the smartest. But hopefully, that wouldn't compromise their newly established relationship. He hoped that they could go the distance, no matter the problems that they would come across. Palutena had always told him that Love was stronger than anything, that it could break through any barrier, take down any enemy, even as powerful as the Gods themselves.

And when Pit felt his darker version's lips on his own, he couldn't say that he didn't feel Love in the way they kissed his own.

* * *

 _The end—_

 _"Okay, no, it doesn't end like that! Sorry to interrupt, but I can't allow it! You see, it breaks my poor heart to read such an ending, even if it's already been blown to smithereens by my dear Pitty. You see, I am also quite... fascinated by the couple that those two make, really. I mean, how could I not be? They were literally made for one another, as carbon copies. But I digress, I think this really is over now. Though, I suppose I can give you feedback on what has happened to our two lovebirds, hm? What'd you think of that? Oh, yes, you may be wondering what I am even doing here. Well, I wanted to enjoy a nice reading, just like you, but it was compromised by that stupid ending. So, I figured that I should step in, to provide you with a new one—much more interesting, if I do_ _say so myself~! I can probably take over this keyboard, and write a few more paragraphs for you! Aw, don't thank me, I'm just doing what is right! This author... She's lazy and doesn't fill the_ lustful needs _of her dear readers, but I can help her with that! Oh, also, don't forget to check on my Fanfiction account, you're in for a treat~! Anyhow, story re-begins... Now!_

Dark Pit pushed Pit on the bed that they would share for the rest of their eternity together, and climbed on top of him. The angel of light, shy as he always was, blushed wildly and pulled him close nonetheless: it was about time that they decided to get it on, after all. His darker version, who strangely was the dominant bird of their relationship, against all odds, kissed his lover—himself—and trailed his fingers down his chest to his crotch—

 _Aw, don't be disappointed~! Just imagine the ending as you wish, I guess I must leave now! I played enough tricks on you~! It sure was a fun ride, though I must say that I would've liked a little juicy action myself, dear readers. Perhaps I can somehow torture this writer until she accepts to give in detailed descriptions~... Well, whaddya want, when you have no more flesh, you tend to be aroused by dirty games! Plus those two surely are the pair... Welp, Pitty Pat finally found his true love, the one and only: his own self. Such a..._ pity _, may I say, for Pretty Palutena. Aw, she who longed for his skin on hers... She must feel pretty disappointed, but a threesome isn't excluded after all~! I must bid you adieu, friends._

* * *

 _ **The end this time!**_


End file.
